bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough/Chapter V: The Lost Holy Grounds
Chapter V: The Lost Holy Grounds is the fifth chapter in Bayonetta. In this chapter, Bayonetta lands in the dual valley of the Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages, scaling the great statues of each clan and facing Jeanne again. It is one of the longest chapters in the game and introduces several difficult enemies, making it the first of the tougher chapters of the game, especially for newer players. The Crescent & Sunrise Valleys Verse 1 You start the chapter off with a cutscene. After it finishes, you will find some of Antonio's notes and, on Hard difficulty, there is a Crow directly behind you at the edge of the platform. Follow the path, but be prepared, because parts of it will break and fall off, or simply crack and move. You will eventually encounter a group of Decorations (Grace & Glory on Hard/Infinite Climax), you can either run by them or kill them. Either way, you'll reach a small area (Umbran - Training Ground Ruins). As you head to the left a cutscene will start and introduce Grace & Glory. Verse 2 These two utilize fire (Grace) and lightning (Glory). They are very fast opponents and can be difficult. Once the cutscene is over, you will immediately be attacked so be ready to dodge. These guys use several different kinds of techniques. Most of their attacks are quick and always on the move. Grace is the power fighter of the two, its attacks are a bit slower, and it uses wider sweeps and tends to drag its claws along the surface of the ground before swinging. Glory tends to be much more mobile on the battlefield, sliding back and forth to dodge incoming attacks before striking. Its attacks are also more agile, and it's usually sliding along with striking, giving it deceptively long reach. Their tactics vary but they'll usually be strafing you. Your best bet is to dodge the slashes and activate Witch Time. Try to focus on one of the two. Once one dies it will drop its claws, these claws can do some serious damage so it's suggested to pick them up. (After you defeat the first pair then 2 more Graces and 1 more Glory appear, this is on Hard/Infinite Climax) Note: Highly recommended to use Onyx Roses (or Odette if you have them) and use the Charge Modifier. '' Verse 3 (Alfheim) After defeating Grace and Glory, run all the way back to the very beginning of the chapter, to find the Portal to the ninth Alfheim level, which serves as Verse 3. Verse 4 From the platform where you fought Grace & Glory, follow the stairs onto a bridge. Be careful with the parts of the bridge will collapse. On the pieces you'll face a few Affinities, defeat them and move on to a cutscene, and the introduction of Fearless, the electric cousin to Fairness. Be ready because as soon as the introduction is over Fearless will immediately attack you (Fairness will join in). It will use its tail a lot to attack you, so you'll want to watch as it charges up by lifting its tail in the air and having the tip spin. In close quarters, it will also use a paw swipe to hurt you, so you'll be dodging its claws and its tail. Fearless is paired with Fairness, so you'll need to watch out. Fairness is slow until it attacks. If you are at a distance, then Fearless may pounce at you. Dodge and counter. Both Fearless and Fairness can stun you if you are caught in their shriek attack, so make sure you don't get caught, especially since you face the pair. After you defeat them, proceed to where the angelic border was. You'll cross another bridge of sorts, it'll spawn a few Applaud (a trio of Applaud + a group of Affinity on Hard/Infinite Climax). You can fight them or skip them, but once you cross the bridge, you'll end Verse 4. Verse 5 As soon as you reach the platform after crossing the bridge, turn left and you will find a stone device and some of Antonio's notes. On Normal difficulty, there is also a Crow on the opposite side. Activating the stone device will change the setting to nighttime and activate a stone pillar. Witch Walk up the pillar and jump through the circle. This will boost you to the far side you saw when activating the structure. As you go you will be faced with groups of Dear & Decorations. Once you hit the rocks on the other side, you will be immediately confronted with another pair of Grace & Glory (a trio of Joy on Hard/Infinite Climax). Once they are defeated, you will be introduced to a group of Harmony. These angels will fly directly at you in an attempt to hit you. Jump over them or dodge. Besides just flying at you, Harmony can also do electrical attacks and launch blue spheres of electricity at you. They will also attempt to swing their tails and claws at you, watch for warning signs. Harmony crackles with energy before attacking, so listen for the crackle and be ready to move. Due to it being able to fly, Harmony will often time glide at a distance, because of that sometimes you can lose track of where they are, so fire your guns around. For one, it'll do some damage and for two, it could help you locate the angel(s). And finally, they have a habit of teleporting away then teleport to another part of the battlefield, so watch for the golden rings to see where they appear. When you get the option, use a Torture Attack on one of the Harmonies. You'll summon a chainsaw and brutally cut down the center of the angel. The chainsaw can be picked up and used again on more angels if you so choose. Verse 6 After the fight, you can loot the Treasure Chest (Broken Witch Heart) on the right of the stairwell, and catch a Crow (on Infinite Climax difficulty) on a pillar on the left of the stairwell. When you are ready, proceed up the stairwell. Be careful, because there is a snake-shaped smoke trail that winds up the stairs, and will injure you if you touch it. So make sure to jump or dodge when it comes near you. About halfway up the stairs, you'll see a portal to the Gates of Hell, turn left and hop down onto the rocky outcrop for a Treasure Chest (Broken Moon Pearl) and some of Antonio's notes. Reach the top of the stairs and you'll see a symbol on the floor and a door. To open the door, climb onto the small platform above the door, and jump down on the symbol. When you hit the ground it will open the door with a resounding bang. Jörmungandr's Staff Verse 6 (cont.) After a brief cutscene, start climbing the circular stairwell and you'll be introduced to Ardor. You will jump back down and have to face two of them. These angels have a variety of attacks, they have fast sword swings and are far more agile on the ground than most other humanoid angels. Ardor's attacks are a set of three sword swings, a shield block followed by a counter, a dashing attack and finally an attack that has the angel leap into the air and vertically bring the sword down. After enough damage the Ardor's shield with the break. This will cause the Ardor to be more aggressive, now its swords swings are much faster and will now actively try to keep you within striking distance. Focus on one Ardor at a time. They don't move quite as well as Fearless & Fairness or Grace & Glory, but if you aren't watching them carefully, the angels can maneuver around you and attack. Once the Ardors are defeated, you will see a small cutscene showing the full moon. Now you are able to Witch Walk up the tower. As you start climbing, pieces of rock will fall down and markings will appear on the walls. Do not touch these, as they will hurt you. As you climb, you'll see a red/gold snake fly up to the tower, don't worry about it, for now, just keep dodging the falling debris and markings. Verse 7 (Optional) After a short distance, a few Harmony will appear. You can ignore them and keep moving, but defeating them is required to complete Verse 7. Verse 8 (Alfheim) Immediately after you see your score for Verse 7, head back down the tower to where you met the Ardors. The portal in the center of the floor leads to the tenth Alfheim level, which serves as Verse 8. On Infinite Climax difficulty, a Crow can be found meditating on the right side of the bridge. Verse 9 Resume or continue your climb of the tower, more and more markings will appear until you reach a large outcrop. Jump over it and you'll see a small cutscene. When it ends, a sort of gate will close under you thus making a room. You will need to turn around and jump up to a set of small platforms on the wall. On the uppermost platform is a lever. Pull it and enter the next area through the hole in the ceiling. Inspect the statues and prepare to face another pair of Grace and Glory (Fearless on Hard/Infinite Climax). Remember to utilize as much Witch Time as possible and focus on fighting one at a time. When the fight is over, you will be able to "lift" the statues. Do so, and then jump back down to the room you were in previously. There will be one of those strange metal doors. Before the 10 seconds are up, activate the statues and get into Witch Time. Use your combos on the door to break it open and run through. Verse 10 (Alfheim) Immediately after you get outside, turn to the right and follow the spiral path down. You will soon find the portal to the eleventh Alfheim level, which serves as Verse 10. Verse 11 You will then need to follow the path upwards. More of those smoky snake-like things move across your pathway. It can get a bit tricky because the environment (such as the running water) can hinder your view of where the snake will be. If you aren't careful, you could be injured by it. Keep following the path until you reach an open area with a fountain, on the left. A Treasure Chest (Gold LP) and some of Antonio's notes can be found in this area, as well as a Crow on Hard difficulty. Get back on the path and resume your ascent, you'll see the red/gold snake break a part of the pathway you're on. Now you'll need to hurry because the path is going to start collapsing underneath you. As you go, the snake thing will be helping to damage the pathway by shooting fireballs at it. At the top, you will jump just as the last bit of the pathway falls off. You'll land on the platform. It'll begin the introduction to Inspired. The angel tends to fly quickly around the area. Use your guns to shoot at it while it's at a distance, it's possible to stun it. When it's stunned, it will crash onto the platform in a daze allowing you to throw in a few good combos. When it recovers, it will launch fireballs at you as well as try to swipe you with its tail. Use Witch Time to add a few hits on it before it moves away. When it does, it'll once more try to take into the sky, when it's like that, just shoot at it with your guns to stun it again. Once more, it'll crash onto the platform in a daze allowing to hit it. Keep dodging its fireballs and jump over its tail swipes until you have brought its health down. It'll be stunned for one last time, now you must do an Umbran Climax and summon Malphas again. The demon will grab the Inspired by its throat and tear off its head. It'll swallow part of its prey then dissipate, thus completing Verse 11. Great Umbran Statue - Summit Verse 12 After you have defeated the Inspired, cross the small bridge to get inside the building. On Normal difficulty, a Crow is silently cursing you from the right side of the bridge. In the center of the room is the entrance to the Gates of Hell. If you need to pick up supplies, spend Halos, or give Rodin the LPs, then now is the time. Hop up the tower using the stairway platforms. Note that there is a Treasure Chest (Broken Witch Heart) and some of Antonio's notes on a small platform almost opposite to the exit. Once you reach the door, head outside, where you will face another Inspired. Verse 13 (Optional) After you have defeated the Inspired, you'll need to continue along the path towards an old gate. But first, if you want to complete all the verses for the best score, backtrack to where you first faced the Inspired for another Harmony fight. Verse 14 Break down the old gate and proceed. As you walk across the bridge, a cutscene will happen and a large angel will appear. The bridge will break, so you'll need to cross the pieces and eventually be prompted into a Quick Time Event. When you jump onto a large circular platform, it will move to a cutscene with Jeanne. Now you must battle Jeanne. Like in the previous encounter with her, she is shown to be very fast and agile in both movement and attack. If she lands a combo attack on you, it could he highly damaging. Shooting at her with guns is null and void due to her ability to deflect your shots with perfectly placed bullets. She is quite capable of Wicked Weave attacks, those hit hard and can take a good bit of health. It'll get to a point where you will have to jump to another rock. When you do so, Jeanne will follow right behind you, you'll continue the battle but on a smaller space to take extra caution. Once her green health bar is depleted, you will return to the large circular arena you were previously in. This is the final stage. There will be a part where you and Jeanne will use Wicked Weaves as counters against each other. After that part, you'll continue the fight as normal. After you finish off her health, it'll go to a cutscene. Once the cutscene is over, you will unlock Beast Within. Now you'll use Panther Within in order to cross the pieces of rock. Once you do, it'll go to one last cutscene thus ending the Chapter. Items Antonio's Notes Locations: #Verse 1: As soon as you begin the chapter, one of the notes will be in front of you. (Crescent and Sunrise Valleys) #Verse 5: Immediately after you see your score for Verse 4, turn left. The book will be right in front of you. (Heavenly Manipulators) #Verse 6: After defeating Harmony, run up the stairwell. About halfway there, you'll see a symbol for the Gates of Hell, turn left and hop down onto the rocky outcrop. You should land on the book. (The Witches' Tears Of Blood) #Verse 11: Once you get outside, you will need to follow the path and avoid the smoky snake. About halfway up there, will be a large fountain attached to the path on the left side. The book lies in the area. (Witch Graves Within The City) #Verse 12: Before you leave the tower, turn to the left and drop down. The book is on the staircase a little to the right of the chest. (Rodin & The Gates Of Hell) Arcade Bullet Locations: #Verse 4: Rewarded after beating Fearless and Fairness. *Replaces any Pearl or Heart pieces previously discovered. Chest Locations: #Verse 6: After you defeat Harmony, on the right side of the stairwell is the chest. #Verse 6: Climb the stairwell. Halfway up, you'll see the symbol for the Gates of Hell. Turn left and there will be a small rocky outcrop. The chest is there. #Verse 11: Once you get outside, you will need to follow the path and avoid the smoky snake. About halfway up there will be a large fountain attached to the path on the left side. The chest will be in the area. #Verse 12: Before you exit the tower, turn around and the chest will be located on a small platform almost opposite to the door. Broken Moon Pearl Locations: #Verse 3: Rewarded after completing the Verse 3 Alfheim level. #Verse 6: Climb the stairwell. Halfway up, you'll see the symbol for the Gates of Hell. Turn left, and there will be a small rocky outcrop with a chest. Break it to get the Pearl. Broken Witch Heart Locations: #Verse 6: After you defeat Harmony, turn to the right of the large stairwell, there will be a chest. Break open the chest to receive the Heart. #Verse 8: Rewarded for completing the Verse 8 Alfheim level. #Verse 10: Rewarded for completing the Verse 10 Alfheim level. #Verse 12: Before you exit the tower, turn around and a chest will be located on a small platform almost opposite to the door. Break it to receive the Heart. Golden LP Locations: #Verse 2: Rewarded after defeating Grace & Glory. (Sonate in DK.448 part I) #Verse 5: Rewarded after defeating the second pair of Grace & Glory and the group of Harmony. (Sonate in DK.448 part II) #Verse 11: Once you get outside, you will need to follow the path and avoid the smoky snake. About halfway up, there will be a large fountain attached to the path on the left side. There will be a chest in the area. Break it to receive the LP. (Sonate in DK.448 part III) *After you collect all three pieces, you can unlock Durga. Umbran Tears of Blood Locations: Normal #Verse 5: The crow is located opposite side of the device that changes day into night. #Verse 12: Immediately after beating Inspired, you will cross the small bridge to get to the building. On the right side of the bridge is the crow. Hard #Verse 1: The crow is located directly behind you at the edge of the platform. #Verse 11: As you run up the snake-like walkway, you will need to jump into the fountain area. The crow is on the left side of the railing. Non-Stop Infinite Climax #Verse 5-6: After you have defeated the enemies before you proceed up the stairwell, the crow is located at the top of the pillar to the left of the stairs. #Verse 8: Located in Verse 8 Alfheim, the crow is on the bridge on the right side. Alfheim #Verse 2: After you defeat Grace & Glory, return to the very beginning of the chapter. It'll be where you started from. (Reward: Broken Moon Pearl) #Verse 8: Immediately after you see your score for Verse 7, head back down the tower to where you met Ardor. The portal will be in the center of the floor. (Reward: Broken Witch Heart) #Verse 10: Immediately after you get outside, turn to the right and follow the spiral down. (Reward: Broken Witch Heart) Video Walkthrough Normal Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Hard/Infinite Climax: Video Items: Video (all items can be found on any difficulty, only exception is the ''Umbran Tears of Blood) Category:Bayonetta Category:Chapters Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthrough